The present invention relates to a multi-way valve, more particularly 2, 3 and 4-way valves, as used especially in medicine, and a method of producing such a multi-way valve.
Multi-way valves, more particularly 2, 3 and 4-way valves are known in the prior art and are used especially in medicine and medical technology. They are used especially for infusions, for artificial feeding and, in particular, for the supply and/or transfer of various throughflow media and as injection equipment for medical and pharmaceutical machines. The multi-way valves are also used in medical systems which comprise several components. Such systems include gravity infusions, pumps and pump transfer systems, tube feeding systems, injections, combinations thereof and suchlike.
Through being combined with several multi-way valves, a multi-way valve can be assembled into a multi-way valve bank or manifold (multiple distributor).
When providing multi-way valves it is particularly important that they exhibit a predetermined impermeability, are simple to use and that the components are burr-free. It must be especially taken into consideration that multi-way valves are used for the supply of various media which may be of very different viscosities.
Among the drawbacks of the multi-way valves known in the prior art is the fact that in various types of application they exhibit weaknesses, including in terms of their impermeability, user friendliness and problems with the throughflow of media of differing viscosities.
In addition, the multi-way valves for the flow of fluids known in the prior art also have the disadvantage that they are, among other things, made of plastics, during the processing of which softening agents such as bisphenol-A are used. When using the fluid throughflow valves it cannot be ruled out that particles of the softening agent are given off into the fluid, whereby it is known that these softening agents can lead to harm to human health. Among other things such softening agents are ascribed effects on the hormone balance and/or carcinogenic effects.
A further disadvantage of the fluid connections known in the state of the art is that in use they are in part applied more or less openly, so that, more particularly when no fluid is being administered to the patient, they come into contact with the air in the treatment room or even with other objects and persons, and are thereby contaminated with germs. In certain circumstances this contamination can result in severe infections of the persons to be treated.
The aim of this invention is to at least partially overcome the drawbacks known in the prior art.